


Marriage

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It’s something that would never cross his mind, but after receiving a letter from his brother it’s now the only thing on his mind.Secret santa gift for douchebagvillain on tumblr.





	

Marriage. It was something that Tsurugi hardly ever thought about. Scratch that, something he _never_ thought about. And it wasn't just because he was that cool, badass kid who would normally find something extremely romantic like this lame, and would totally kill that image. (Actually, he would argue there was nothing wrong about wanting something romantic, he just wasn't completely verbal about it.) No, it was just a subject that was brought up so often.

Until now.

There was an opened letter, an invitation, resting on the teenager's desk. It was addressed to him from his older brother. Confusion had struck him at first- why would his brother ever need to contact him via a letter? If he wanted to speak with him, just calling him up was more efficient. Tsurugi could only guess that his brother had wanted this to be a real surprise.

Yuuichi was getting married. And if that wasn't a huge surprise, he didn't know what would be.

There was no mention that the younger brother should follow his lead when it had been brought up. Tsurugi was far too young (in his eyes) to start worrying about some life long engagement. His parents had, thankfully, only praised Yuuichi, grateful for him finding happiness, eager to go and see him when the wedding would be in full bloom. Tsurugi was just as happy as their parents, even if he hardly showed the same enthusiasm over this matter. He always wanted Yuuichi to be happy, and being able to spend it with the person he loved was one step to it.

The only thing he really hated about this news was the fact that the idea of marriage was now on his mind. While he was certain that was not the ideal subject for a sixteen year old male teenager to be thinking about (it should be filled with something like soccer instead), it was something that could not leave his mind. And one person popped up into his mind alongside this subject.

Matsukaze Tenma.

Just thinking about his name, he could already imagine the brunette's bright and smiling face. Calling out his name, eagerly waving at him while nearly bouncing on the heels of his feet. Sometimes a slight blush graced that over joyous face. And then there was the moment he began to practically charge at the taller male for one of his famous and loving hugs. The warmth that followed and complete happiness that shot through him could nearly be felt.

Without knowing it, a smile had creeped up on his face. If there was one person who could make the infamously grumpy Tsurugi melt, it would be Tenma. It was almost silly at how quickly that energetic boy could make his once angry features soften so easily.

The moment he realized that he was giving into those emotions and probably smiling like a huge dork, he quickly hardened his face. Even while he was alone he found that far too embarrassing. Smiling like a lovestruck fool, it didn't suit him. (Tenma would argue otherwise and that would be the only time he would ever agree on such a thing.)

Of course, it hadn't always been like this. These feelings for that midfielder were practically nonexistent the day they met. Three years ago, when their eyes first locked on to each other's on Raimon's field, the Seed had wanted nothing more than to pummel Tenma into the ground, kick that happiness and hope (which he had now grown to admire) that radiated from his very person, and make him into one of the many obedient soccer players that Fifth Sector wanted.

That goal soon faded away, somehow that single player had managed to change Tsurugi's views. He made him want to enjoy soccer again, to have fun. And all while doing that, he had also managed to capture the forward's heart.

Tsurugi had fallen for the soccer dork of his time. It was completely irrational, silly, kind of dumb, and yet his feelings for the boy were all so real. He loved seeing him smile, hearing the brunette call out his name, seeing him fawn over soccer. He really only wished he did the same over him.

It was a one-sided crush, thats what he had assumed. They would only be friends and only he harbored feelings for the other boy in his heart. It was far too difficult for him to tell if that soccer dork had feelings for him. Soccer seemed to be the only thing on his mind anyway. There were never any hints or little things he could pick up; he never would have believed that the same had applied for Tenma, falling for the ex-Seed on his team and thinking that they would only ever be just friends. It was almost funny how both thought they'd only remain as friends and nothing more compared to now.

Tenma was the one to confess. Somehow, the captain of the team had managed to draw upon some courage (more than Tsurugi) to let out his feelings. It wasn't any day in particular, just a day when their practice had been cancelled and easily managed to persuade Tsurugi into going with him to the soccer field.

_"Tsurugi...! I know this may be sudden and I understand it might not be the best thing to say, but...I have to say it. I want you to know that...that...I-I love you!"_

His face had gone red, blushing completely. And the way he had confessed, an innocent yet direct way, it was so cute. Very Tenma-like.

Tsurugi's face was just as red, caught off guard by that confession, yet was in a state of disbelief. He recalled worrying Tenma with his lack of response, but quickly reassured him the moment he had taken his hand to pull the other close, giving him a rare sign of affection, a hug.

That had all happened a year ago and it was still a pleasant memory for both boys. Thinking about that, Tsurugi realized that he was smiling yet again. It was nearly impossible for him not to smile while he was on his mind.

A beep from his cell had managed to snap him out of his memories. It didn't surprise him to see who the sender was. That boy who was just constantly on his mind.

'Kyousuke! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Remember to dress warm! It'll make me and soccer really happy! We don't want to see you freeze!'

Ah. That's right, they had a date planned for tomorrow. A hand went to his cheek, giving himself a light slap. He should be getting ready for that instead of getting lost in his thoughts and- marriage. That idea had found its way back into his mind and he let out a distressed sigh.

An image of him and Tenma against an altar, each dressed in a formal tux (Tsurugi's black, Tenma's white). A priest standing in the middle. Rings being exchanged while vows were shared. And then everything ending, to seal this commitment with a sweet and passionate kiss.

That thought was enough to make Tsurugi nearly jump out of his chair. No, he wasn't going to let his imagination run wild with the idea of he and Tenma getting married. As much as he may have been beginning to like that idea, he didn't want to get carried away.

Tsurugi shook his head, as if doing the action physically would manage to get rid of any lingering thoughts. It probably wouldn't work for long, but he wanted to clear his mind. Then he grabbed his cell to send a reply to Tenma.

'I will. Don't forget to wear something warm either. I don't want my favorite person getting sick.'

~...~

"Kyousuke!"

The moment he heard his name being called out, he had to hold back a big smile from forming. A small grin would be allowed to play on his face as his eyes settled on the smiling brunette, who was already dashing over to him after shouting his name.

"Tenma." His voice was softer than usual, a certain little change only that boy was allowed to hear. There were many subtle things, actions that only he was allowed to witness.

And as usual, when he was close enough, Tenma had nearly tackled the other into one of his hugs. He held on tightly to Tsurugi, rubbing his face into the other's chest for a moment before easing up on his grip. His hands had slowly moved from around his waist to now holding onto the zippers of the taller boy's coat. Tenma was looking straight up at him, beaming with that usual radiant smile (yet it seemed to glow just a little more when around Tsurugi).

"I'm so happy to see you!" Tenma chirps and he feels a hand being placed on his head. It may not be a hug, but Tsurugi was returning the gesture in his own way.

Shyly, the brunette tugs a bit on the other boy's coat, trying to pull him down to a more suitable level. Tenma had yet to reach Tsurugi's height, still a little short, but he figured his growth spurt would be soon. For now, he'd have to do what he could at this height. After pulling Tsurugi down (who was more than happy to lean closer to him) he let their noses touch for a moment, smiling and thinking this was the sweetest thing in the world. Then a quick kiss was given to Tenma before they parted.

Their cheeks were tinted with a slight blush, but neither said a word about it. Occasionally, actions like these still made their hearts flutter, as if they were completely new to being in a relationship. Tenma then quickly went to hold Tsurugi's hand, letting their fingers intertwine and share the warmth between the two. A constant smile was on his face, while Tsurugi's had returned to his usual nonchalant look, as they began to walk to their nearby destination.

The two had planned to have a picnic by the river bank, enjoy some lunch together and then throw some casual soccer before they would have to return home. Tsurugi had brought the blanket for their picnic, already setting it up once they were at a desired part near the soccer field. Tenma had to wait, holding the lunch that he (with a little help from Aki) had prepared.

Once the blanket was set, each boy sat down, sitting only inches apart as Tenma had placed their lunch in between them. They began to eat, Tsurugi being quiet, as usual, while Tenma went on chattering about anything that crossed his mind. Mainly it was about Shinsuke or some of the other members, how their plays were getting better and what new techniques they could do (Tsurugi occasionally threw in a comment for something like that), a suggestion for what they could do during the following weekend, a comment about school, and even just a word on how beautiful this place was.

Tsurugi always listened. He didn't care what the other was talking about, he would listen to every word of it. And Tenma knew he was listening. Whenever he looked over, as if to ask if he's rambling on a little more than usual, Tsurugi would only give him a look that would tell him to go on. He loved listening to his voice and it was great that he was the more talkative one. Conversations weren't really his thing, he was known to keep them short and to the point, but the brunette could go on and on. And the forward would never get tired of hearing him speak.

Although today, he found it difficult to keep his focus on Tenma's words. Occasionally they seemed to be fading away, being tuned out. It wasn't intentional to ignore what he was saying. He just found something else on his mind.

_Do you think we'll ever get married?_

It was something that nearly came out of his mouth, luckily he hadn't managed to blurt it out. But the other boy did pick up on the different look Tsurugi had in his eyes, there was something on his mind and he was curious to know what.

"Kyousuke?" That worried tone in Tenma's voice had managed to grab his attention.

"Hm?"

"You looked like you wanted to say something. Was I talking too much?"

"No. I..." _Was just wondering if I should ask you something silly._ "I just wanted to thank you for the meal."

"Oh!" That seemed to distract him for the moment as a smile lit up his face. "You're welcome! So, you liked it? I did have some help...but I couldn't say no to it."

"It's fine. If you ever make something again, on your own or not, save some for me."

"Okay! I will! Oh, I know! I'll make you something for lunch for school! We can share lunch to!"

His eyes were practically shining to an idea like that. And Tsurugi was finding his enthusiasm for it so cute. Sharing lunch had been something they'd done before, but not a lunch that was homemade. Tsurugi figured he'd probably have to make Tenma lunch some time in the future to return the favor.

And just imagine what it would be like to wake up to a nice meal made by Tenma. To wake up and see him there, first thing in the morning. To come home and see his radiant features. To have his face be the last thing he sees before falling asleep. To simply live in the same home, to be together forever.

His thoughts were getting to far into the (what he hoped would be their) future. He felt like asking Tenma the question that had popped in his mind earlier. It should be fine to bring something like that up, right? It wouldn't be weird to just ask it out of the blue...would it?

"Ah! Kyousuke, let's go play soccer!"

Maybe asking that question would have to wait. He didn't want to end up ruining this date already if Tenma would have a bad reaction to the question. So, together the two swiftly packed away the empty boxes and blanket from their picnic. Tenma seemed to be humming and noticeably excited. It was hard to imagine him not being happy about kicking a ball around.

The couple made sure to leave their belongings by one of the goal posts before Tenma had pulled out a soccer ball from his bag. It didn't take long for the the forward and midfielder to go head to head, having a friendly little soccer match, something one on one. Not to professional yet not extremely playful.

Playing around was fun, at first. Tenma was smiling and happy, Tsurugi was smirking with confidence. And the latter was distracted to. He could have sworn for a moment he saw Tenma wearing that white tuxedo he imagined last night. And it wasn't just once he had seen it, but a few times as they continued to play. It had began to throw off Tsurugi's momentum, causing Tenma to get the upper hand during these rounds.

Eventually, while Tenma was in control of the ball, he held it underneath his foot. Tsurugi raised a brow to the boy suddenly stopping.

"Kyousuke..." There was a worried look on the brunette's face (again). It seemed like he was nearly reconsidering if he should have stopped playing around in the first place.

"Tenma? What is it?" Worry filled his own voice, now wondering if he had done something wrong while he had momentarily spaced out.

"Are you...okay? You've been a little...distracted. Is something wrong?"

Oh. He probably noticed something was off by now. His plays weren't as on mark as they should be. That's what might have tipped him off. Or that moment he had from when they were eating lunch.

"I'm fine. Just had something on my mind." It was true. Something had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Oh...Do you want to talk about it?" Tenma asked. He let his foot off the ball so he could step toward Tsurugi, gently taking his hand. "You know I'm always here to listen when you want to talk. Or when something's bothering you. Or when you just want to, I dunno...I'm just here for you, okay?"

That reassurance made Tsurugi soften and smile. Maybe now he could bring up that silly, silly question. Or at least slowly build up to it.

"Well...my brother is getting married."

"Yuuichi is getting married?!" Tenma gasped. "That's great! That means I'll have to get him a wedding gift to! You'll have to help me out with that, okay? I don't think soccer magazines are going to be the only thing I can give him...Maybe I can make something for him to..."

It was cute seeing him worry over his brother's wedding. And he was taking it so seriously to. Tsurugi never thought he would have reacted like this to the news. Still, he couldn't let Tenma be worrying about this for too long.

"The wedding isn't soon. We have a couple of months to worry about that."

"Really? I thought it was going to be soon and thats what you were worried about since weddings are pretty big and its your brother to."

Tsurugi shook his head. "No, thats not what I'm worried about."

"Huh? Is your brother...not in love with the person he has to marry?"

Now Tenma was the one with the imagination going elsewhere. He really had no idea how he had gotten to that conclusion.

"No, no, thats not it." He let out a sigh, hoping to not give him any more ridiculous ideas. "He's really happy that he's going to get married. But, my concern isn't about him at the moment. It's about us."

"Us?"

Before Tenma could utter another word or question, Tsurugi spoke on.

"Yeah. Yuuichi getting married...it made me think about us." God he could feel his cheeks flaring up right about now. "If...when we get older, do you think that we'll get married to?"

It was as if he was asking him right here and now, proposing to this soccer loving sweetheart of his. It felt so embarrassing. They were so young and who knew if they'd last and yet he always wanted to be with him but he didn't want him to be unhappy and what if the idea of marriage wasn't exactly his thing and he shouldn't be too clingy at this age and yet-

"Yes!"

Tsurugi blinked, the thoughts in his mind coming to a halt. He could only stare at Tenma, who had practically shouted that response.

"I-I mean, yes, that I hope to get married and get married to you." Tenma clarified, cheeks heating up just as Tsurugi's had not too long ago.

"You...mean it?" Again, this boy had shocked him, surprised him with a reply he thought he'd never receive.

"Mhm! I mean, I really love you Kyousuke. Tons and tons." Tenma shyly smiled while squeezing Tsurugi's hand. "I'd like to marry you someday. When we're older! I don't think we're allowed to do that right now...not unless if we play pretend or something."

And that didn't sound like a bad idea. Tsurugi let out a sigh of relief, glad to see he hadn't scared Tenma off. This boy was far too sweet for his own good.

"Then let me be the one to propose to you when the time is right." Tsurugi stated. If Tenma had been the one to confess, then he wanted to be the one to make it completely official between them. And now he'd really have to plan out a truly amazing proposal to him, one that he would never forget (and most likely involve soccer somehow, that'd be the tricky part).

"I'll look forward to it, Kyousuke. I'll marry you any day."

~...~

It had only been a few days after Yuuichi's wedding when the couple had met up again. It was a bit of a surprise, Tsurugi stating in a call that it was important the two see each other soon. Tenma was a little worried, wondering why they had to meet up so soon but was always happy to see him.

"Sorry I called to see you so soon..." Tsurugi apologized once he had been invited into Tenma's room.

"It's okay! You know I love you and love seeing you." Tenma blushes after blurting that out.

"Me to." Tsurugi takes Tenma by the hand, pulling him over to the bed. They both sit down on it and the forward hesitates for a moment. His heart beating faster than it normally should. A part of him wishes it would be still, long enough to get this over with.

"Kyousuke?" Tenma gives a curious look over to him, noting the blush that is beginning to cover Tsurugi's cheeks.

He knows he should respond, say something, but he can't find the words. Who knew doing something like this would be so difficult? Rather than speaking, he puts his lost words into action.

Taking Tenma's hand, he pulls it closer towards him. A hand fishes into his pocket, pulling out something hidden from Tenma's sight until the object is placed on his ring finger. It's a silver ring, a little soccer ball set in between the shoulders of the ring, facing upward for the other to see.

Tenma gasps the moment his eyes set upon the decoration of the ring. He pulls his hand away from Tsurugi to get a better look at it. And for now, he seems to be the one who's speechless.

"It's...not the best," Tsurugi finally manages to find his words. "And not the way I intend to...officially do this. But I want you to have it. As a placement for the real one when we're older."

Without a word, Tenma flings himself onto Tsurugi, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and hugging him. He places his lips against Tsurugi's. Although he didn't need to say that he loved it after responding this way, he had to.

"Its amazing, Kyousuke! I'll keep it forever and ever! I'll never take it off!" He pauses for a moment, eyes glancing over to the forward's bare fingers. "Should I get you one to? I...don't really know how this stuff works."

"If you want to. I'll wear it if you do." Honestly, he's looking forward to Tenma getting him one. If he decides to anyway. Knowing him, he will, and try to make it match to. "I just thought I should do this a little...early." A way to say that Tenma was his, even if most knew already. Having something like this would definitely reaffirm it and prove that they would have a future together.


End file.
